Goodbye hug
by Orange5389
Summary: It's the last day of school and austin is leaving for a month and he gives her a pretty special goodbye hug. Cute little one shot between austin and ally. Suck at summaries.


**Hi hi hI. Can you guys please review, and wow thank guys 110 views three days. That may seem like nothing but it really means a lot. And can you guys please start reading and reviewing, and pm or review if you guys have any ideas for one-shots. **

Ally's pov.

" Finally it's the last stinking day of school. WOOHOO!" Screamed my BFf austin moon himself.

You see, austin and I have been friends ever since I movEd next door to him. He was kind of a nerd but I changed up his style a bit, and lets just say he's pretty gorgeous. And yeah I kind of have a crush on him but its nothing serious. So yeah.

"austin, calm down. you've been saying that all day." Right now we were cleaning out our lockers. Right the queen Kira starR walked up to me and austin. Ever since I changed him up shes had this huge crush on austin. and she just wants to be his girlfriend, and not even his friend. I'm not jelly or anything because austin thinks shes just pretty creepy. Sure shes really pretty but, yeah she's kind of stalker ish. She has this huge hatred toward me. She poured the schools yogurt on me which is disgusting And poured it on my head and completely humiliated me. My friends wanted to go after me, but austin was being so sweet and told them he would go. He even told me that I looked really pretty while I was crying. I tried to lighten the mood and tolthin I should cry more oftenand I said it jokingly and I wasn't trying to give him hints that I like him.

" Austin, I was wondering if you wanted to go to baskin Robbins later.( dont own baskin Robbins) said Kira in a flirting manner.

"uh uh uh. Sorry I'm leaving for Cali right after school and I wont be back for a month."

kira was pretty mad. But them her smile turned to a smirk. "So that means that you and ally won't see each other for a whole month" she said proudly like she won.

me and austin lookEd at each other and smirked. "No we're going to video chat every week." I said. Kira said "sorry my parents are only letting me video chat with one girl and they love ally." Kira had just stomped off.i turned around and looked at austin.

"You're going to the water park with me after school and you're parents are letting you video chat anyone." I said.

"I know I just wanted to get her away from me for a whole month, which is another reason why I kept screaming "WOOHOO"

i just laughed while he was screaming with his fists in the air. The bell rang and everybody rushed out. Mostly the seniors and we were only freshmen so yeah, we got trampled over. Me and austin went to our parents cars and then picked p our siblings because they both go to the same middle school and then left for the waterpark. When we got their we all went to change into our swimming costumes. I wasn't the most skinnies person but i had a pretty flat stomach. I wore my swimsuit and wore some shorts over it. I came out and austin and out siblings Ran to the water slide. And when I say ran, I mean ran. We had to sit on tubes. I sat with Austin's sister Annie and austin sat with my brother Derek. The slide was so much fun. We were having a lot of fun. Until we came face to face with Kira Starr.

" Austin! you said you were leaving for Cali right after school" Kira's screeched. austin looked pretty scared.

" um, my parents changed their mind?" Austin said as more of a question than a statement.

"ugh then why is she here?" kira stated clearly meaning she thought that she could woo austin by making Annie love her. Little did she know that Annie knows basically everything about Kira. And when Kira tried to stroke her hair... Well lets just say Annie bit her hand. Me and austin were bursting out into laughter. It was hilarious! Kira s just stormed off...again.

annie had turned around and just started laughing with us. I know it was mean, but I swear I was able to see Kira smile a little when she turned. Well, thats the hilarity of a twelve year old biting your hand. Yeah I'm in a pretty weird rest of the time at the waterpark was so much fun, and Annie had said something totally unexpected.

"Hey,Ally I think you and austin would make a better couple than Him, and Kira "

i was as red as a tomato.

"woah, slow down Annie, me and austin are just friends." I explained.

"THats what Hannah said about Adam, and now they,re dating." Annie said as a comeback . Woah I didn't know that sixth graders are dating now. I wasn't allowed to datI until the eighth grade.

we were all getting ready to leave. Everyone else was in the car. I had hugged Annie goodbye and so did derek. I swear those two would make the cutest couPle ever.i then turned to austin.

"you know it's gonna be weird without having you banging your drums from next door for a month.

"what you're gonna miss me because you're totally in love witep e" he said jokingly. He's been saying that ever since I changed hI'm up and called him gorgeous.

"at least I didn't try to flirt with you the first week I knew you." You see austin had this little crush on me when we first met. he would always make attempts to flirt with me and fails. He just punched my shoulder.

"we'll ill see ou in a month" I said.

"wait," he said as he pulled me back. He put his arms up waiting for a hug. I just chuckled. He pulled me into a hug. We had hugged other times, but this one was different. It was like we were made for each other. I had to tippy two considering I was so short and he had to bend down cuz he was so tall. Then we just left. It was the best hug of my life.

"I saw that hug you guys had back there." My mom told me.

" What, we hugged before, it's no big deal." I said living through my teeth.

" No that was some hug you guys had, it was like you guys were made for each other.

was he like secretly reading my mind or something.

"Yeah you guys should totally go out." My mom said.

"MOOOMM" I whined . I was again red as a tomato.

Little did I know that austin was going through that same thing in his car.

if both our families were talking about it... Than. That must be some goodbyehug.

**okay I know not really major auslly but it was cute. I think I'm getting better at writing one shots. Really long one sorts but yeah one you guys please review I worked pretty hard on my one shots. If you have any ideas review or pm me.**


End file.
